


Trouble Sleeping

by kay_obsessive



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: There was a familiar warning in that tone, one of a Yuki awakened too early against his will.





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallacyFallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/gifts).



“If you kick me one more time…”

There was a familiar warning in that tone, one of a Yuki awakened too early against his will, but it was a warning Kakeru rarely took seriously. He grinned to keep from laughing and said, “Sorry. I just can’t get comfortable.”

Skepticism overwhelmed annoyance long enough for Yuki to give a snort. “You can sleep anywhere. You used to sleep during council meetings.”

“Aw, only when nothing important was happening.” He rose up on his elbow and turned his head to continue talking. “And anyway, those desks were actually pretty soft…”

With a frustrated grunt and a creak as the bed shifted, Yuki’s arm swung over and fell heavily across Kakeru’s waist, pulling him close and holding him there. “Just stay still,” he muttered against the back of Kakeru’s neck.

Well, that was a pleasant surprise. Fully awake, Yuki was never very free with his affections, even after years spent together. There was always some hesitance that Kakeru couldn’t quite understand.

He smiled and settled down, putting his hand over Yuki’s, and Yuki sighed in relief.

He probably didn’t realize he had only given Kakeru even more incentive to kick the next night.


End file.
